State Your Mind
by Quicquidlibet
Summary: "If we stay perfectly still, maybe she won't notice us." "It's Hermione, not a T-Rex."  For the April Twin Exchange.


**Note to self: coughing does NOT help a headache.**

**Oh, hello! Yup, I talk to myself. This is my fic for this month's Twin Exchange challenge.**

**Prompt: Gum**

**Pairing: Hermione/Fred**

**Quotes: "She has no idea" and "Honestly!"**

**Theme: Fred and George Weasley's Birthday April 1**

* * *

><p>"Morning!" Hermione called as she entered the twins' flat. "You ready for work?"<p>

"I'm awake!" George exclaimed, downing his coffee in one gulp.

"What, no birthday kisses?" Fred greeted as he walked into the kitchen. Hermione rolled her eyes and snorted.

"No. Unless you want one from George. What do you say George? Want to give your brother his birthday kisses?" she asked with an amused smirk painting itself on her face.

"Sorry Forge, but I don't swing that way," George replied, grinning at his twin. Fred rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Hate to disappoint you Gred, but I was talking to miss Granger here," he stated, slinging an arm around Hermione's shoulder.

"Sorry Fred, but no kisses for you," she retorted, slipping away from him and back to the door. "You guys ready? Busiest day of the year, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah. Get your little ass downstairs and open up, we'll be down in a minute," Fred answered, waving his hand in dismissal. Hermione flashed him a suspicious look before heading down to the shop.

"You got the gum?" George asked the minute the door slammed.

"But of course," Fred replied with a malicious smirk.

"Did you switch it with her usual gum? Or do I still have to do that?" George inquired, matching his smirk.

"Already switched. Let's get down there before we miss it," Fred told him, heading to the stairs.

* * *

><p>Hermione put a piece of gum in her mouth as she saw the twins come out of the back room. She had started chewing gum back when she worked with the ministry, it helped her deal with stress. When she took up the twins' offer to work with them, she tried to kick the habit but found that she couldn't. She tried to keep her habit from the twins, if only to keep them from pranking her. Merlin only knew how many things they could do to her gum, she couldn't let them know about it.<p>

"Ready for the craziest day of the year?" she shouted. She stood at the door, looking out at the crowd of prank-happy shoppers already standing outside. Both of the twins grinned at her and gave a thumbs up, George manning the cash register and Fred ready to help customers in the aisles. Flashing a nervous smile, Hermione unlocked the door and jumped out of the way.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me. Can you tell me where the Canary Creams are?" a young boy asked. Hermione looked up from the spilled potions she was mopping up.<p>

"Behind you. Can't you see that?" she snapped back, blushing when she realized that her mouth wasn't saying the nicer reply that she meant to say.

It had been happening all day, whenever someone spoke to her, she always replied with the first thing to come to mind, rather than what she intended. And not all of what came to mind should be heard. She even made a girl cry!

Thinking hard, she tried to come up with a logical reason as to why this was happening. Had the twins slipped her something? Impossible, she hadn't eaten all day except breakfast, which she ate before leaving her apartment. Unless… They had figured out her habit? Realization dawned on her as she stood and glared at the twins.

* * *

><p>"Did she see you switch the gum?" George asked his brother nervously as they worked at the register. They had been forced to open a second one due to the rush of people.<p>

"Nope," Fred replied, ringing up the next customer.

"Are you sure?" George asked uneasily, spotting Hermione glaring at them.

"Yup. She has no idea," Fred told him, looking up. Then he spotted the angry witch as well. "Well, she didn't. I take it she's figured it out."

"No, _really?"_

"Run?"

"Too late."

"If we stay perfectly still, maybe she won't notice us."

"Good luck with that."

"You never know, it might work."

"It's _Hermione, _not a T Rex."

"Never said she was."

"You implied it."

"Did not!"

"Did too."

"You lie!"

"What are you two talking about?" Hermione asked in a stern tone. Both brothers flinched when they realized that she stood in front of them, no longer on the other side of the store.

"Dinosaurs," they replied without thought, in unison. Hermione quirked an eyebrow and fought to contain her laugh.

"You are so weird," she told them. Fred smirked and George grinned broadly. "What did you do to my gum?" she added, remembering why she came over in the first place.

"Gum?" Fred questioned, painting an innocent expression on his face.

"I know when you're lying. You know what you did. Now tell me," Hermione demanded with a glare.

"What on earth are you talking about?" George asked innocently.

"Time machines. What do you _think_ I'm talking about?" she snapped irritably. "Every time I talk I have no filter to block me from offending people. What. Did. You. _DO?"_

"We made it so you say what's on your mind. Lasts twenty four hours," George answered cheerfully.

"_Twenty four hours?"_ Hermione hissed. "I made a girl _cry_ today because of your stupid prank!"

"You made a girl cry?" he exclaimed in shock. "Hermione Granger? _Offending _someone?"

"I think I like this Hermione," Fred stated with a laugh. "She's fun."

"I may like you, but that doesn't mean I won't hurt you," Hermione threatened. Her eyes widened. "Did I just say that-"

"You like me?" Fred interrupted her with a surprised look on his face.

"Yes," she replied immediately before blushing bright red. "Dammit. Bloody gum."

"Really?" he asked warily.

"Honestly! You gave me the damn gum, you know what it does, and you still don't believe me?" Hermione exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air with an exasperated huff.

"Will you go out with me?" Fred grinned. Her eyes widened in shock.

"You better not say April Fool's. Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>The ending sucks. But oh well.<strong>

**Haha, they left George to man the shop alone on the busiest day. Poor George.**

**I spaced out a little while writing this, so it got a little weird (the dinosaurs and time machines). But I like it.**

**Toodles!**

**~Jessica/Allie**


End file.
